1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fertilizer and insecticide capsule for use in connection with an in-ground sprinkler system. The fertilizer and insecticide capsule has particular utility in connection with dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fertilizer and insecticide capsule are desirable to eliminate contact with harmful lawn and garden chemicals while dispensing chemicals evenly and thoroughly over lawn and garden.
The use of automatic fertilizers and insecticide capsules is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,518 to Jester discloses fertilizer sprinkler system. However, the Jester '518 patent does not readily attach or adapt to an existing sprinkler system, and has further drawbacks of requiring complicated construction of a pipe system comprised of an open inboard portion, a closed outboard portion with a plurality of outlet valves, and an intermediate portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,181 to Craig discloses a fertilizer dispenser that is for use with a sprinkler line system. However, the Craig '181 patent does not address ease of assembly in attaching fertilizing dispenser to sprinkler system and additionally does not allow ease during use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,512 to Craig discloses a fertilizer container for a sprinkler system that provides a screen to hold the fertilizer and permits water to permeate therethrough. However, the Craig '512 patent does not allow replacing filter with fertilizer and insecticide capsule, and can not mix chemicals inside pump.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,303 to Freyvogel discloses a sprinkler system fertilization regulator that automatically mixes a plurality of chemicals for the purpose of fertilization, weed control, or insect control. However, the Freyvogel '303 patent does not allow ease in assembly, and has the additional deficiency of being complicated to use and repair.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fertilizer and insecticide capsule that allows little or no contact with lawn and garden chemicals for person using invention while dispensing chemicals over lawn and garden. The Freyvogel patent makes no provision for fertilizer capsules attached to an existing sprinkler system.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule that can be used for dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn with little or no contact with chemicals for a person using invention. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the fertilizer and insecticide capsule according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn with little or no contact with chemicals for a person using invention.